The One for Me
by DiRTy-LaRrY
Summary: Sorta Zelda POVZelda is unsure about her love life after she and her lover desperately try to find what they must do to be happy, and still help the Kingdom prosper. Zelink songfic to OmarionI'm TrynaChorus and Hook only...


**This is a lil one shot i wrote when I was listening to Omarion-I'm Tryna. It is a songfic with part of the song in it...Please enjoy! It's a Zelink mind...

* * *

**Zelda looked out her window, into the Hyrule night sky. Stars twinkled outside, and the young, 18 year-old Princess traced constellations with her finger. She traced Din's Arms, those strong arms that created their beautiful continent. She smiled again, and traced another one…to her, they all looked like one person. That one, special person in her life that she knew she was going to love for the rest of her life. She traced the stars, and it formed _his_ face. She could imagine it now-soft golden hair fell into his baby-blue eyes, which were open and blinking at her in a cute, childish way. He'd brush the blond bangs out of his eyes, his blonde mop of hair messily shoved into his trademark green cap.

Smiling outside to no-one in particular, she bitterly recounted her fight with him, and afterward with her father, over their love. She remembered screaming that she wanted him to stay with her, that she didn't care. She wanted to be selfish for once, to not have to give everything away because of other people. And he…the man she loved. He'd said that she had a duty to Hyrule. A duty she couldn't run away from. A tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away before it could silently drop down onto the floor and let the floor bear testament to her suffering. Her father…had said…he wanted her to…

Her long blonde hair flowed down behind her shoulders, blowing slowly in the direction with the wind. Her sharp face peered in a contemplative manner outside at the Hyrule fields, and her pointed ears were studded with inconspicuous earrings. Her deep-blue eyes scanned the moonlit horizon for nothing in particular; she sat back on her bed, her satin nightgown brushing against her soft, pale skin.

Quiet knocking on the door. She lifted her head and crossed the room silently. She could hear the heavy breathing, the walls creaking from the person's sagging posture as they leaned against the old brick foundations. Was it Impa? More sorrowful news? More dastardly Royal Duties to attend to? What more was there to detest in her life? She opened it, and was surprised. It was _him_, standing there in a white bathrobe wrapped around him. He looked innocent, like a child, just the same as the day they'd met in that courtyard. He smiled back at her, weary, tired, unable to face her.

"He called it off. I told him to. Pleaded on my knees. He said he was surprised I loved you that much, and that if I could make you happy, he'd be glad to let us marry. So I told him to give me a few days. I need to know-would you be happy with me?" He'd moved closer to her now, looking her in her blue, those deep, dark blue eyes.

"I…I can't…" she murmured quietly. "We can't be selfish, remember? You said so yourself…"

_I'm tryna act like I don't wanna be with you _

_Like I would be OK if you just walked away_

The man she loved moved closer to her, embraced her in a firm embrace. She could feel herself falling into the wells of innocent blue, layer upon layer of innocent blue that were his eyes. Smiling again, she wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, she stopped again, pushed him away.

"We can't. We have a responsibility to everyone. We can't allow this to happen. You, you're a Hero, a warrior! And I'm a Princess…it wouldn't work…" Zelda tried to muster the conviction she usually could force into her voice, but none came. Her words were empty, they both knew it.

"Please…"she pleaded. "Forget about me. It would be better for you and me…" But she knew that in her heart it truly wasn't, and she wasn't doing herself right.

_I'm tryna act like I don't wanna see you _

_Like you was just a face, I'd forget you in a day_

He smiled at her half-hearted words. He wrapped his arms around her again, and the silky satin of her bathrobe rubbed against the cloth of the bathrobe he was wearing. He held her closer, or she felt so, for they were so close together that being closer might have been physically impossible. His blue eyes were clear, and his blonde hair framed his face, emphasizing his boyish features.

"I could never forget you…" he murmured, and suddenly kissed her, full on the lips.

_I'm tryna act like I can do without feeling on your booty _

_And I could find another cutie_

She'd never kissed anyone like this. She could feel his passion exploding from his mouth into her own, and that mere feeling made her feel light-headed. She felt his tongue explore her mouth in a tentative, awkward manner, but she savored the sensation to every last moment of it. At last, after what seemed like hours, they pulled away.

"Do that again…"

"With pleasure…" He murmured, his voice a barely audible whisper. His mouth closed onto hers slower now, and it was her turn to explore his mouth. The liquid softness that she could feel made her melt inside, dissolving all barriers of resistance that might have otherwise stopped her from taking this course of action. As she did, she thought wryly what a good kisser he was.

_To do me like you do me yeah, yeah, yeah_

_But I'm just so addicted to you_

Zelda's heart was hammering as she pulled way from the kiss, softly, indications of her longings for these moments to last. He smiled at her, lifted her carefully, and together they lay on the bed together, smiling. Her hand was intertwined with his, her dainty fingers clasped his thicker, scarred hands. His bathrobe had slipped off, it revealed his toned, muscular body in its full glory. Scars could be traced across that battered body, on his back, some on his chest. He lay down on top of her, slipping the nightgown off in a single slick movement. Her dainty, slim figure had been appealing to all men, and he was no exception. He held her to him, and the two of them smiled.

_Imma try but I cant cause your all I'm tryna do_

_No I'm not tryna act, No I'm not tryna act like that no more_

_Cause I never had it, No I never had it like this before_

Hours later, as the dawn sun rose, Zelda lay in bed with her lover. They smiled, looking into each other's eyes, and he clasped her again. The covers had been pulled up, and the couple was hidden from view. Zelda pulled that man closer to her.

"Link…I've wanted to tell you this all these years…I really, truly deeply…. I love you." Zelda whispered in Link's ears, and Link, her lover, smiled.

_No I'm not tryna change, No I'm not tryna change cause its all for you _

_I'm gonna do everything I can, cause your all I'm tryna do_

And then Impa and the King strode into Zelda's bedroom.

"Now, Zelda…" the King began. And then he saw the bed. And who were in it.

* * *

**How was that? Bad? Horrible? In need of flaming? Tell me now, then cross your heart, and hope to die...well, actually don't. Somebody has to tell me what I'm doing wrong!**


End file.
